The Girl Who Loved a Monster
by firefly194473
Summary: A girl is chosen to protect a Vampire prince. But how can she do her job right when she's fallen in love with her assignment.


The girl who loved a monster

**My Song of eternity!- book one of three-**

**Written by: Natasha Shipley**

**Prologue**

In Tokyo, Japan their lived a girl; who was fascinated with death and the undead. Although she never could get a guy to love her for whom she was. Or a guy who liked the things she like. It was very different that one year at Halloween. She would have to save a prince of the undead from a man who was after the prince's life. Hi, I'm Tasha Shipley and this is my story about how I saved the prince and his people from the hunter of the undead.

**Chapter 1**

**My story begins!**

It was a dark and stormy night, the date November 28, 2008. I had just turned 17. It was the high light of my life, until I went to my grandpa's shop after school one day. "Tasha, what are you doing out at night? It is not safe. Quick come in." my grandpa said and pulled me into the shop. "Grandpa, why are you so big on me being outside at night?" I asked. He looked at me with a face that said _she's only a kid, well, 17 is no longer consisted being a kid but still._ "Our family has been asked for one of us to protect the royal family." Grandpa said "why us? I don't understand!" I asked him. "Because we have been the protectors of the royal family since time began. That's why and now we have to pick someone to protect the crown prince." He said. All of a sudden the phone rang. However grandpa didn't answer it. "Grandpa? The phone!" I said. He went and answered the phone, here's how the conversation went;

Grandpa: hello?

The king: Hello Ken how is business?

Grandpa: it's very slow right now, your majesty!

The king: have you chosen one to protect my only son and heir?

Grandpa: no not yet. I have to get the family together.

The king: please hurry my son needs protection.

Me: your majesty, I could do it. I'm 17 years old.

Grandpa: how long have you been on the other line?

Me: since this conversation started. Your majesty please I can protect your son.

The king: very well. I'll be there to pick you up in three days.

Me: yes your majesty.

End of phone call.

**Chapter 2**

**My new job and new life start!**

The three days pass very quickly. "Mr. Ellis is Tasha Shipley there?" the office lady asked. By the way it's Friday, "yes she is." He answered "can you please send her down to the office her uncle is here to pick here up." "You heard her Tasha have a good weekend and we'll see you on Monday." He said. "Mr. Ellis may I escort her to the office?" Tim asked. He was a kid in my class and we had known each other for years. "Yes Tim you may." Mr. Ellis said. When we were about half way to the office Tim pulled me over to the wall and kissed me on the lips. That was my first kiss and I had to leave. Sadly I pushed him away and ran to the office. The king was there, I bowed politely and we left for his home. When we finally got to his world I was fast asleep. "Tasha, wake up; we're here." The king said shaking my shoulder "it's beautiful. If you don't mind my asking where is we?" "My home world, the demon world." I looked out my window and was amazed at the world I saw before my eyes. I turned to the king and asked "so? Where do you live?" "Do you see that big white castle over there? That's were I live." He exclaimed. Suddenly the phone in his majesty's car rang.

The king: hello?

Person: your majesty

The king: yes, what is it?

Person: it's me, Nathan.

The king: ah, Nathan, what's wrong you sound tired?

Person: the whole palace has been searching for the prince since last night, when you left.

The king: what? Alright I'll be there in a minute.

Person: okay see you in a few.

"Who was that, your majesty?" I asked, "Please it's Richard. And that was Nathan one of my sons servants." Richard said. "Um, Richard who were they look-in' for?" I asked, "My son, Edward."

**Chapter 3**

**We meet and hate each-other! At least we think we do.**

After the conversation on the phone, the rest of the ride to the king's castle was silent. Suddenly the song by faith hill "breath" started playing in my head. I guess I did not notice it but I had dosed off. "Lady Tasha, it's time for you to get up." A women's voice said to me. "What?? Where am I? Is this king Richard's white castle?" I asked. "As I told you before, it's Richard." he said with a smile. "Richard!!" I said with a smile. As I stared at him, it felt like someone else was watching me. I looked around but I saw no-one, "umm, that's funny. It feels like someone's watching us. (How can I get used to this life? And did they find the prince?) "Father!! Your back!!" it was the prince, Edward. How could this ill-behaving kid be the prince? "how can you come in here and just say things like that?" (SLAP) "MISS THAT IS THE PRINCE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SLAP HIM, YOU…" "HOW CAN YOU DISSAPEAR ALL NIGHT AND THEN SHOW UP LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. BE LUCKY YOU HAVE SOME-ONE TO WORRY ABOUT YOU! YOU don't know what it feels like to lose everything." sobs "how can you… uhan… sniff" "I'm sorry I did not mean to bring back painful memoirs. Here let me clear the tears from your face." Edward reached down and took her face in his two hands. When our eyes connected I felt like I could not breath and at the same time I felt safe. All of a sudden I heard the king's voice, "Edward, don't!!" I came back to earth. What was that all about? I did not tell them that my parents split years ago on me.

**Chapter ****4 **

**A mysterious prince and the protector**

There was to be a lot of incidences like that for a while. However, Edward and I had no idea that it was going to get much worse. Two days later I found out why Richard told Edward to let go of me that day. I was walking through the rose garden when I bumped into one of the guards. "Hey, you're not allowed to be in here." He yelled. "Guards!! She is allowed in here." Richard had saved me once again. "Leave us." "Yes sir!" as they walked away I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Richard! "They won't bother you any more, just know that you can enter this garden any time you want except for one the night of the blood moon; which happens to be tomorrow night." "But, why not tomorrow night?" "You shall see." Richard said. There were alot of things I wanted to ask but I thought about the garden tomorrow night. But, I didn't know that tomorrow would come sooner then ever.

Well, tomorrow came very fast. I was surprised to see how quickly it came. But the night came even quicker. I walked down into the rose garden, not expecting anything to happen. However, I was wrong. Standing in the every middle of the garden was Richards's son, Edward. "Edward? What are you doing in here? It's late?" I said. Suddenly a light began to sine from the sky. As the light fell from the sky, I felt myself running towards Edward. I suddenly saw him on the ground. "TASHA!!" that was the first time he had said my name. I felt a hand touch mine. It was Edward, however before I could get him out of harms way again; the light hit both of us. We saw our worlds go black.

"Tasha, Tasha, Tasha? Hey, wake up!" Edward said. "What time is it?" "About 7:30. Wow! What a ride?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, that light hitting us!!" What light? "we better go; they will be looking for us. Tasha what's wrong?" Edward looked around but could see nothing. I felt someone there, must be what I get for taking the job, I could have swore someone was here? the thing that I had felt was a men, about 6 feet and 11 inches tall. "Well, well, how is it that the crown prince is out in the rose garden with such a fine rose by his side, instead of a throne? And a beautiful rose at that!" this man, why did he look so familiar to me. "Van Hellsing, what are you doing here?" when Edward was mad anyone could tell. Van Hellsing, that's right. He stopped by grandpa's shop, when I was 5. "Wait? Van Hellsing? Marian Van Hellsing?" Edward started laughing his royal head off. The man's face went red with anger. "How dare you? The only one who knows me by that name is little Tasha. Now she was a beauty among beauties." "Marian it's me. Tasha!! Your little crumpet with the side of jelly! " his eyes grow as big as swaser plates, how could the little girl that he had spent so much time with, be sitting next to his assignment. "How can you? How can??" "I was chosen to be his protector and well here I am. So far I am terrible at it." I said pointing to Edward. It was silent for about 2 minute; no one would say a word. "Why would they choose you?" "I asked myself when I first saw her! " JERK "yeah and I slapped you!" Marian's eye light up, he began to laugh. she slapped him, that's every impressive. I didn't know she had that in her! Oh well, he will be gotten rid of now while they are distracted.

As Edward and I yelled at each-other, out of the corner of my eye, I saw him pull out his silver gun; cocked it and aimed at Edward. Without thinking I put myself in front of Edward; when Van Helsing pulled the trigger, all I could hear was him yelling and Edward yelling my name.

**Chapter 5**

**Wounded warrior and a broken heart**

Who is that calling to me? That warms voice and that sweet smell! My arm! Edward?? "Hey you're awake. Hey dad, she's awake!" Edward yelled. When I sat up I could see Edward standing by the door, and his father coming in with a worried look on his face. He must have been worried for a few days. Marian I whispered. "Are you still thinking about that guy who shot you? Van Helsing?" Richard asked. "Well, yeah; he will be getting an ear full back at my house." I can't believe I just said that out loud. "Wait, he knows where you live?" I nodded, "well, dad she has been the best protector so now I need to protect her. I will got to her world and protect her. And go to her school. (Tim will be very happy to see you. Oh great how am I going to explain this to grandpa and yaya grandma? Wait did he say come to my world?) "Did you say what I think you sai… oww!" I grabbed my shoulder. "Hey be careful, do you remember anything?" Edward asked me with the look of I hope you don't because it was all my fault look on his face. I shook my head, "well, we ran into Van Helsing. And you talked about how when you were a little kid, he called you, um" "his little crumpet with the side of jelly! " "yes that's it and when we started fighting he pulled out his gun to shoot me but you put yourself in the way." I stared at him for a minute, (how can that be? I only moved in the way because it was my job. But what are these feelings I have?)

Tim was walking down my street. When he saw my grandpa's shop, he decided to stop by. He only got to the door, he saw me fall from the latter, and you see I was putting some of my grandfather's books away and I lost my footing and Edward caught me. However when he did our lips accidentally touched and Tim became very jealous. And I did not see him till school, the next day.

**Chapter 6**

**Jealousy turns to betrayal!**

"Well, well, good to have you back in class, Tasha. And who's this?" Mr. Ellis asked. Oh, you remember Mr. Ellis, my teacher. "He's my…" "Boyfriend?!" I looked to see who said that, it was Tim of all people. "Tim, you should know me better than that! Any way this is Edward, his father and my grandfather knew each other for a long time. His family is an old friend of my family." Edward grinned at Tim, "and I'll be starting school here." Tim and I both looked at him like he was crazy. How could he stay here and go to school here while Marian thinks I'm dead. "Mr. Ellis? Is Tasha Shipley and Edward there?" the office lady asked, "yes, they are. Should I send them down?" "No, I got a call from Tasha's grandfather, for unknown reasons they are wanted at Mr. Shipley's shop." "I'll send them that way. Tasha, Edward head that way." "I'll go with them." Tim said. By the look on his face he did not trust Edward at all.

At my grandfather's shop; we entered and both my parents were there. I was surprised to see them. (Why are they wearing black?) "Mom, dad, what's going on. The last time you were here was when Grandma Linda died." "Well, it's Richard." Emma (my mother) said, I walked in to grandfather ken's room and saw Richard king of the demon world lying on the bed. No!! "Richard who did this to you?" Rick asked, he was my cousin twice removed. I knelt by his side, he pulled my head toward his mouth and whispered, "_Van Helsing"_ then he slipped away from us all, leaving the kingdom to Edward. Who was only 18, a year older than me. My dad, Aurther tapped me on the shoulder and asked, "What did he say?" how could he, I trusted him "he said _Van Helsing!_" I stood up and felt like someone else was taking control of my body. "Be at peace oh noble king of the demons." who are you? _I am Isabella an ancient demon that has com to stop this feud between Van Helsing and this royal family. _Why did you choose my body? _Because, you remember that beam of light? That was my soul and my husbands soul coming to finish what we had started 7 generations ago._ But, why know? _The king is died and now his son must rule at all costs. _everyone looked at me; I felt my grandfather's hand on my shoulder. so you and I will help Edward get the thrown? _Yes, although we must find my husband. For the one who he is apart of is the one you shall fall in love with and marry. _Marry? But I'm only 17. _And I was married at 16. __**Isabella? Is that you?**__ Edmond? Whose body are you in? __**I'm in the crown prince Edward's body. **_What!! I looked at Edward. Tim saw the look on my face and he did not like it. Everyone saw him slowly walk over to Edward and (WACK) Tim socked Edward in the face; I jumped up and held Tim back. "How can you just stand there and do nothing. You're not crying or anything." Edward was sick of Tim's mouth so he in turn went to sock him however in order to stop them I stepped in the way. With me getting hit in stead Tim left in a furry.

Tim: hello, is this Van Helsing?

Van Helsing: yes, how my I help you!

Tim: are you familiar with the name Edward?

Van Helsing: you have my undivided attention!

**Chapter 7**

**I will protect you till I die!**

_Tasha, let me take over!? _What? No, it's my body!? _Tasha, I'm sorry but I'm taking over. _Isabella nooo! the lights went out and when they came back on Isabella was standing over the king. "_Van Helsing this is the generation when you are taken down for good." _ "Great ancient one, Isabella, what do you want me to do?"

"Now that the king is out of the way, now for his son. Our ancient battle begins." Van Helsing said. As he looked out at the stars he could not help but wonder if she told Tasha the truth? Emma did you tell her? That my brother is not her father? All of a sudden his cell phone started ringing –put yourself in my shoes- by Clint Black.

Van Helsing: hello?

?: Marian, its Emma!

Van Helsing: have you told Tasha? That she is my daughter?

Emma: Marian, it has happened again, Isabella has chosen Tasha this time.

Van Helsing: WHAT?? How can that be?

Emma: you're still alive; the fight was going to end with her. Isabella knows about you and me.

Van Helsing: she must know that Tasha is my daughter as well. How can I stop her without killing my daughter?

Emma: you will have to find another why.

Van Helsing: you're right and I know the perfect why by killing Isabella's husband, I kill Isabella herself.

Emma: Marian!!

Click.

It had been 6 days since Edward's father died; and he had not said a word. Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it" Edward yelled. I stopped him, "_it could be a trap." I whispered._

Me: hello, ken's repair shop; you need it fixed, we fix it.

?: is this Tasha?

Me: yes who may I ask is speaking?

?: its Tim can you meet me somewhere, I need to talk to you!

Me: alright Tim but only for a little while I have to cook dinner at 6:00.

Tim: fine!

Click

"Who was that?" my grandpa asked, "its Tim he needs to talk to me." "I'm going with you!" Edward said. "No, this is something I must do. I have to answer him myself. And don't worry I'll be back before the sun sets, grand father!" as I left I knew that something was wrong. "Why before the sun sets?" Edward asked, "Because her counter part will take over other wise."

"Tim? Tim?" I yelled, suddenly Tim stepped out of the shadows. He looked like he had not been eating for 6 days. "Where have you been? You missed school. Where you sick or something?" I asked him. He turned and I saw what he was looking at. "_Van Helsing!" _I whispered. "Well, here we are again Tasha. You look like you want to rip me from limp to limp." Van Helsing said with an evil look on his face. "You killed Richard! And you will pay for your crimes." I said, I ran towards him with my knife wide open. Although he grabbed my wrist. "Now, now is that any way to treat me?" as I stared at him and knew that the wrong feeling was this. With his hand laid flat he hit me in the stomach. I went out like a light.

"You said that you would not hurt her." Tim yelled.

"Well, aren't we trying to be the hero now. Last I checked you were the traitor." Van Helsing said.

My phone began to ring, the song "someday love will find you". It was my grandfather:

Van Helsing: hello?

Grandfather: hello Tasha?

Van Helsing: well, ken long time no hear from.

Grandfather: Van Helsing what are you doing on Tasha's cell phone?

Van Helsing: well, Tasha and I are going for a little ride down memory lane! Ha Ha Ha!

Grandfather: You lay one hand on her and you'll be headed down death row!

Van Helsing: that's not very nice to say to your son-in-law!!

Grandfather: I don't care if you were my brother. Let her go!

Edward: it's me you want Van Helsing so come and get me.

Van Helsing: How about if you want me to give her back to you, you come and get her you have till sun-set tomorrow. Goodbye!!

Grandfather: VAN HELSING!!

CLICK

"Ken, where does Van Helsing live? I need to find Tasha!" Edward yelled.

"You cannot beat him when he has her. He is her father!" ken said.

Edward looked at ken with this weird look on his face. "You must make her yours before the sun sets tomorrow or else she will be his forever." Ken said with a worried look on his face.

oh, my head! Where am I? _Do you want to see what happened 7 generations ago? _Yes! _It was when I was 16 my husband was on his way home from a battle. I decided to go out and met him. I did not except to run in to Van Helsing. I thought that what had happened to me was going to happen every time I went outside._ What did he do to you? _Tasha, he raped me. My husband never found out until the baby was born. He told me that no matter what he would never stop till my honor was avenged. And I agreed with him. _That's horrible, if that happened 7 generations ago. How is it that he is still alive? _He's a vampire! He has lived for 400 years and will continue to live unless you, my husband, Edward, and I get ride of him. I cannot bear it if history repeats itself. _Isabella, what do you mean "If history repeats itself"? "Tasha, good to see that your awake!" I turned my head there standing at the door was Van Helsing. "What am I doing here? Where is Tim? Where am I?" I asked him.

"Would you like anything to drink? Like maybe Jones "fufu berry" soda?" Van Helsing asked me.

So this is where Van Helsing lives! "this as far as I dare go." Ken said.

"Why? What's the worst that could happen?" Edward asked.

Suddenly the window that was on the 2nd floor of the house broke. Up to that point I did not know that Edward would come to my rescue. If you are wondering who came out of the window it was me. Van Helsing had tried to repeat history; now that I think about it I know that it was his intentions all along. When I say "repeat history" I mean, he tried to rap me. We'll get to that in a minute. But, for now I had thrown myself out the window, and Edward had caught me from falling clear to the ground. "Tasha, are you alright?" he asked I just held on to him with a tight grip. Van Helsing came out the front door and our fight of the "Generations" began.

"Well Edward, are you ready to join your father in hell?" Van Helsing asked.

"Are you ready to end this?" Edward yelled.

He handed me to my grandfather and got in his ready position to fight. _Tasha, my I take over? _What-ever you do keep him from killing Edward. _He is your father; did you know that? _I kinda guessed; why did he try to RAP me? _Because you are the only one who can kill him. He wanted you to suffer as he has suffered. You must let Edward make you his; our Van Helsing will try to rap you again. _I'll be fine if it's Edward. Just not him; anyone but him. _Very well, I'll get us outta here! _Isabella took over and before she could get all of us outta there grandpa was shot.

It killed grandpa instantly (the bullet), when we got back to the shop Isabella gave me control back. The next two days were hell, I was an orphan and so was Edward. Two days after grandpa died there was going to be a dance. A Costume Ball, I was going with Edward and I had not seen Tim since "my dad" captured me. I was a demon princess, and Edward my prince.

"I have to go back tomorrow to my world and rule as king. I want to spend my last night in your world with you." Edward said.

"I'll stay here and run my grandpa's shop. But, I think I'm ready. I'll spend the last night with you." I told him.

He knew that I had my world and he had his. I didn't know that the next time I would see him would be 2 months later, when I would be pregnant with his child.

**Chapter 8**

**You, me, and the baby!**

As the door bell rang, I could not figure out who it was. It had been 2 months since I last saw Edward. He was ruling his world, and I was running my grandpa's shop. I was dealing with a costumer when my phone rang. "I'll be right back."

"Hello, fix-quick how may I help you?" I said. As I waited I could hear banging and heavy breathing.

"Tasha, it's me your mother. Run, run, I will hold your father off as long as I can" suddenly I heard the door broke.

"MOM!!" on the other side of the phone I could hear their conversation.

Emma: you will not have them! Ugh!!

Van Helsing: know this I will have them; there will be nothing or no one to stop me! That child should have been mine.

I heard a loud bang and knew that the phone had been destroyed. When I walked back in to the store I saw someone escorting all the costumers out. "Sorry we have to close early." That person turned.

"Tim! What are you doing here?" I asked with my eyes filling with water, I had lost my grandfather, my mother, and know I was going to lose him too. I can't stay here. What did father mean by "that child"?

"Tasha, I have to take you to the doctor. You look like your getting sick." Tim said.

My tears fled, I was angry now. "It's just the flue. I'll get over it. But if you insist."

As he drove me to the hospital I felt like something was happening. By the time the doctor saw me Tim's suspicions were correct.

"I am happy to inform you that she is pregnant (with child). Two months along. She must not be too active or it may cause problems later on." The doctor looked at Tim and knew that something had happened. "You should take good care of her."

Edward had been feeling under the weather as well. However his was the emotional sickness. He misses me with everything and ever-part of him. He did not know that I was coming. But, coming for what? This time would be coming to finish the job I had started 2 months ago. It would end in with me, my father, Isabella_, _Edmond, and Edward would succeed. The war between us would be over in this generation. "Tasha? Are you ready to go?" Tim asked. "Go where?" I looked in confusion. "Edward is the father of your child."

**Chapter 9**

**War of the ages!**

"My king it has been months since you came back from the world of the humans. Have you chosen a bride?" Nathan asked. He has been an aid to Edward since Edward's father died. "I have chosen. However she is not of this world. Yet she is one of use." A man came in as Edward finished. He wear the colors of his kingdom proudly. "My lord, a message from the human world and you have visitors." He moved to the side and as the doors opened I saw him, the father of my child.

Will he be mad at me? I hope he is not mad at Tim! "what are you doing here?" Edward asked me. He smoothed his hand over my face and I could barley hold back my tears. "_Edward, can we talk alone. Just the four of us!" _I whispered. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Leave us. Tim you stay here with me and Tasha!"

I watched everyone leave the throne room. Tim knew something that I did not. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Tasha is carrying your child and Van Helsing is out to kill her if it means killing the baby. I'm willing to give my life for her." Tim said.

"Are you mad at me? I thought it was the flue, but it's not. It's our baby. Please help me stop him before he can get anywhere near our baby!" I didn't want to yell but my tears were taking over.

"So you're carrying my child?" Edward asked

I hugged him and knew everything was going to be alright. We all heard a knock on the door.

"My lord please forgive me." it was Nathan. _where's your gun?_ Isabella, do you mean the silver one? _Yes, where is it? _At my side. _Get it ready. He's here_**. Mommy, I'm scared! **Isabella is it a… _it's a boy!_

As a got my gun ready Tim did the same. Nathan opened the doors wider, that's when we saw why he had asked for forgiveness. Van Helsing had a gun to his head.

Edward: what the hell are you doing here?

Van Helsing: Well I wanted to come and see my girl. Oh and to kill her of course!

Edward: stay the hell away from her. Let Nathan go!

Van Helsing: hand over my daughter and you can have you servant.

Me: Edward it's the only way it going to stop!

Edward: no I'm not going to lose you like I lost my father.

Van Helsing: would you rather lose you servant or you wife.

Me: Damn it. Dad, shut the hell up. I am not going to let my son be taken from me. And I'm not going to let anything happen to Nathan either. He was here for Edward when I was not. I'm going to finish the job I started 2 months ago. I will avenge my grandfather, my mother, and Isabella's honor will be returned to her, you should remember her dad. And if you don't I can let you remember what you did to her 7 generations ago!

Edward: Tasha?

Van Helsing: who told you about that?

Isabella: I told her and you know what history will never repeat it's self! I will never let this baby be hurt by the likes of you again!!

At this point Van Helsing had the gun pointed to Edward while looking at me.

Van Helsing: fine then I'll take care of her and the baby some other way!

When he pulled the trigger it was faced to me. Isabella the baby!!

Edward: no!!

Nathan had thrown himself in front of the bullet, all I could do was watched and his broken body hit the hard cold floor. I remembered the loaded gun at my side. _Aim for his heart!_ I heard Isabella's words as clear as day. And when my own father turned to run I pulled out the gun and pulled the trigger.

**Chapter 10**

**All hell has broken lose!**

Remember, how I said that I pulled the trigger? Well, that was a big mistake. I knew that he was a vampire but I didn't know that he was fast. Anyway, he had caught me hand and held the other one behind my back.

Me: that hurts let go!

Van Helsing: I hope it does. _That baby should have been mine._ Well, Edward now you have a choice. Kill your wife to get to me or try to kill me without her getting hurt. Your choice.

Me: Edward!!

I was hoping he would try and shot this monster, but all he did was shake his head and unloaded his gun. I can't kill him with out killing her. What do I do? **You could finally let me take over.** Edmond? But what if Tasha gets hurt or the baby? **If we don't do something now she will not make it any way.** What do you mean? What will happen to her if we don't do something? **She'll be killed.** Edwards face froze. I thought that he might be waiting to see what would happen. But, no. he was just staring at me. Edward? Isabella what is he waiting for? _He is waiting to see weather he should take the chance to strike and risk losing you and the baby or let Van Helsing kill him. _He would rather die then let anything happen to me and you know that we have to do something. _There is one thing but it will come back to bit us later. It's calling on the ancient powers inside us. But the part of that will return to bit us later is that we must pass down the power of Van Helsing. _I am willing to do anything to save both our worlds from the likes of him. _Fine then repeat after me, out loud. Actually let me do it. Do you agree to the terms? _Yes, we must do what we must. _I'll right_

Isabella was getting good at asking to take over rather then just unexpectedly take over. There was little difference between her and I, we both had long black hair, and ivory silk skin. But we had different colored eyes, hers were baby blue and mine was a green grass and sky blue. The only way someone could tell the difference between us is by our eyes.

Isabella and me: _**by the power vested in us give us the strength to save both our worlds!**_

Nathan: (breathlessly whispering) my… lord… the … prophecy… when two become one then they are granted the ultimate gift.

Edward: you just concentrate on living. I can't lose my best-friend, my kingdom, and my family all in one day.

A bright light came from the throne and scooted its way in to our body. is this the power you talked about? _Yes, this is the power that will stop him and save both our worlds from destruction._

Why was it that I felt like it was going to end in all of us (with the exception of my ex-father) ending up in the hospital? Well if that's what it took to keep my self-made promise then I was ready.

**mommy I want to come out! I don't like the dark. **Be patient with mommy, she has to take care of someone evil first. **Okay then I comes out in four days. **Okay, mommy loves her baby boy.

There were a lot of things going on but I remember that one more then anything else. Isabella and I moved quickly away from Helsing and placed out our hands in the shape of a triangle. A singal tear fell down my face.

Isabella and me: _**BE GONE!!**_

**Chapter 11**

**Peace, honor, life, and death**

I woke up in a strange white room with roses of the reddest, and "get well" balloons tied to the roses. I turned my head and there lying on the bed next to me was Edward; it hurt me to see him like that.

Me: Edward? Are you wake?

Edward: I'm awake, but there someone whom wants to see you more.

What did he have in his hands? Then it hit me, how many days had I been unconscious? I looked at the time on a nearby clock and it said 6:02 am, okay that told me what time it was but not what day it was. Then I saw the calendar November 4. it was October 27 when I was at Edward's palace, OMG, the baby!

Edward: what should we name him?

Me: Colton Gabriel Prince. He is your son and he will be a great king.

I was running out of breath and life, I wanted to see my son grow up. I wanted to be with my family, the one that was right in front of me. _Tasha, is that what you want? To be with Edward and Colton for eternity? _Isabella, I have wanted to spend eternity with Edward since I first shared that vision with him. _Then I will become part of your soul. For love that strong can even destroy the greatest of kings and bring them to your knees. _Thank you.

Edward: hey, you should get some sleep, don't worry about the bab-… Colton. I'll take care of him, but before you do sleep I have a question for you. Will you Natasha Lynn Shipley marry me Edward Gabriel Prince?

I stared at him, even after I had almost got him killed and yet he still loved me. I didn't know what to say, so I said what I felt.

Me: yes, Edward Gabriel Prince I will marry. Now can I sleep?

Edward: let me put the ring on first.

As he put my ring on I held our son and watched as this once selfish teenage boy, now a man put an eternal promise on my finger. But, I knew better then that, there was one more final part. He had to put his eternal sealing bound mark on my neck. I was his "eternal song!"


End file.
